Monica Rappaccini (Watcher Datafile)
MONICA RAPPACCINI A promising biochemistry student at the University of Padua, Monica heard of the work of another physicist named Bruce Banner and sought him out. She met him in New Mexico and struck up a relationship which she used to steal as many secrets from him as she could. She would use this knowledge to win the Nobel Prize for her work in antitoxins. She became disillusioned with the ways of the West and decided instead of working to heal people, she would instead concentrate on killing them. Her work on stopping toxins also made her the leading mind on the causation of poisons and stopping of antibodies, thus she implanted several children including her own daughter Carmilla Black (aka Scorpion). On her 16th birthday she sought out A.I.M. as she was programmed to do, but her daughter was already contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. When M.O.D.O.K. killed a Scientist Supreme, Monica assumed his position, and became leader of a cell away from M.O.D.O.K.'s control. She's made several attempts to seize power and enhance the size of her A.I.M. cell, but each time she was stopped, first by her own daughter and secondly through a betrayal by her old lover M.O.D.O.K. Most recently, in Aljaferia, during an attempt to kidnap some important scientists, she tried to recruit Barbara Morse (Mockingbird), which was thwarted by Mockingbird herself and her ex-husband Ronin who hit her phasing belt with an arrow, making her teleport somewhere out of town. She was later recruited by Norman Osborn to be part of his new incarnation of H.A.M.M.E.R. after breaking out of prison, converting him into a Super-Adaptoid at his own request. He returned to a role in Andrew Forson's New A.I.M. following Forsons attempt to create and AIM Empire. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions A Device for Every Situation and Opponent, Former Scientist Supreme, It’s Time to End Civilization Power Sets BETTER LIVING THROUGH SCIENCE Enhanced Intellect D8, Psychic Resistance D8 SFX: Interdisciplinary Science. If your dice pool includes Science Master, you may add another specialty to your pool. SFX: Misguided Genius. Spend a doom die to step up a Tech Master or Science Master stunt or resources and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Tech-Whiz. Step up any technology-related asset created with a pool including Tech Master. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Better Living Through Science. Recover Better Living Through Science when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Better Living Through Science until you recover that trauma. A.I.M. EQUIPMENT Comm D8, Sensors D8, Synthetic Microbes D8, Tools D8, Teleport D6, Weapon D8 SFX: A.I.M. Network. When using Comm or Sensors involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, double Comm or Sensors. SFX: A.I.M. Resources. Spend a D6 doom die to step up a Science-, Tech-, or Vehicle based resource or asset until the end of the next action scene. SFX: Immunity. Spend D6 from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or diseases, radiation, or chemicals. SFX: Programmed Hallucinations. May step up or double the Synthetic Microbes power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a A.I.M. Equipment power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Medical Master D10, Psych Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:A.I.M. Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. Category:Modok's 11